The Men of Hogwarts
by iheartdraco1
Summary: Harry Potter and The Outsiders crossover. What if there is a different reason for why Voldemort killed James and Lily? JamesLily SiriusRemus
1. Lies About Pony

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own any of these characters aside from Jazmin, Savannah, Autumn, and Guapo. Thanks S.E. Hinton and J.K. Rowling!

A/N: This is our first fan fiction! We really hope you like it. Please r&r! It would mean loads. We promise it gets a lot better as time goes on. VERY, VERY scandalous. You'll even see a side of Voldemort you never saw before.

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold and rainy day at the Kings Cross Station. Witches and wizards bustled through the crowded platform, rushing to catch the train. Savannah Turayn, a young witch, only 17 years of age, walked solemnly through the crowd. She thought angrily, at Ponyboy, her orphaned boyfriend. How dare he think that she was going to put up with his bellyaching! Just because his stupid parents died in a train wreck doesn't mean he has to make her suffer too! Why can't he get to Hogwartz on the train? AND, if he has to go by broom why couldn't he invite her? She found her two bffl's in a compartment near the back end of the train, with three amazingly gorgeous guys, and Peter. Jazmin, Savannah's bff and Peter's girlfriend, was the first to notice Savannah.

"SAVZ! How are you!" she exclaimed. This was followed by a fit of screams from Autumn, their other friend. She was sitting on top of James, who was by Remus and Sirius, the three hottest guys in 7th year at Hogwartz.

"You look sooo hot, how was your summer?" Autumn asked.

"Oh my god, you're like SO tan! It was pretty good…" Savannah answered.

"Where's my main man, Pony?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, him…I don't want to talk about it," Savannah snapped. She gave Autumn and Jazmin a look that clearly stated 'I'll tell you all about it when we get to our dormitory'. They nodded in return, this was obviously girl stuff.

"I saw Johnny before, he looked a little upset. But, then again, he's been like that since what happened…" Peter said.

"You mean the thing with Lucius?" Jazmin asked.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. I felt so bad for Johnny after that," Remus said.

"Wait-what happened?" Autumn asked.

Savannah sighed, "Well, during the summer Johnny was walking to the movies and out from behind a dustbin comes Lucius! He hexed him real bad. Now Johnny's got a big scar on his cheek. He's been a nervous wreck since."

"Oh my gosh, that is sooo sad," said Autumn.

Just as Autumn said this, they heard a rattling at the compartment door. It was Johnny Cade. They all smiled cheerfully at him, they didn't want him to know they had been discussing his business without him around.

"Johnny, my bro, what's cookin'?" Sirius said, giving him a high-5.

Johnny smiled a little bit at Sirius' enthusiasm. He didn't know what he would do without his gang. They all relaxed a bit when they saw his grin. He sat next to Savannah, who made room on the seat for him.

"How come you're not with Pony?" Johnny asked.

Savannah glared at Johnny, "He's too good for a train," she said before leaving the compartment.

Johnny shook his head, "That girl don't understand what Pony's going through. It's tough to lose a parent."

The compartment fell silent, this was an awkward topic. Then, reluctantly, Autumn got off of James and left to find Savannah with Jazmin close behind. They couldn't leave their bffl.

"SAVVY! Why did you leave?" Autumn asked her. Savz was in the corner, with her arms crossed. She didn't look very happy.

"I'm just so annoyed!" she growled, as she began to cry. "It's not just Pony leaving me out but…" Savannah trailed off. That was it…that was her only reason for being angry and she knew she was being selfish. She couldn't let the others know this; she had to think of something quick.

"…he was seeing Lily Evans on the side!"

The girls gave a collective gasp. They couldn't believe it, sweet Ponyboy would never do something like that. It was atrocious.

Savannah felt a little bad lying, but what else was she supposed to do? If it made her look good, that was all that mattered.

"Oh sweetie, this is so horrible. I know, lets go out drinking tonight. A new bar opened in Hogsmaede called 'The Boar's Cranium'. It's supposed to be really good. We can just skip classes tomorrow. We'll say we all got sick. OK, girlies?" Jazmin suggested.

They all squealed, this was going to be so exciting! They couldn't wait to have a little fun. What a way to kick off the new year.


	2. The Boar's Cranium

After the feast, while everyone else was getting ready for bed, Savannah, Autumn, and Jazmin's night was only beginning. They were in their dormitory getting ready for the wild night they were about to have. Autumn, who has brown hair with a few blonde and pink highlights, was styling her hair into a perfect bun with a few curls hanging loosely in front of her face. Jazmin had platinum blonde hair which was perfectly straight, while Savannah had luscious, curly red hair. They all wore tube tops in different colors with tight jeans. They looked hot, and they knew it. It was their last year at Hogwarts, if they wanted to miss the first day of classes, they would. After putting on the last touches of makeup they walked quietly into the boys dormitory where they were all waiting for them. Sirius put an enlarging charm on James' invisibility cloak and they all snuck under it. Ponyboy and Johnny were sleeping soundly in their four-poster beds, and did not even wake up as the girls giggled wildly. Savannah cast Ponyboy's sleeping figure a dirty look. Good thing he wasn't awake. She didn't want to speak with him.

They all snuck out and down to Hogsmaede. It was generally deserted except for a large line leading out of The Boar's Cranium. They took off their invisibility cloak and then James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went up to the front door.

"Hey man, let us in!" James said, tactlessly.

The bouncer just stared at them, they weren't on the list and he had no need for them in his club.

"Get outta here, kid!" he grumbled.

They begged with him, even bribed him but there he was not having it. Soon, defeated, they walked back to the girls.

"Looks like we're not getting in," Sirius said, sadly.

"Oh, pu-lease!" Savannah said, rolling her eyes.

"Watch the pro's!" Autumn added.

The girls sauntered up the bouncer at the same time, looking as sexy and as much like Charlie's Angels as possible.

"Hey baby, how about you let us inside?" Jazmin batted her eyelashes at him.

The bouncer suddenly looked intrigued, but snapped back to his senses and said no again.

"I really think you need some hot girls, like us, to liven the place up," suggested Savannah.

The bouncer still refused to let them in. The girls stared at each other in amazement, their routine always worked. It was time for Plan B.

"Would you like to see a little more?" Autumn said, while teasing the bouncer by pulling her shirt down a little.

His voice seemed to quiver slightly but he still stood his ground.

"Even if it's all THREE of us?" Savannah added, also pulling her shirt down.

Without letting him say no they all pulled up their tops and flashed him to the enjoyment of the crowd standing outside. They all let out cheers and hollers of excitement. The bouncer looked temporarily shocked, and then decided they earned their entry.

"Go on in," he said lifting the barricade for them.

"Thanks honey," said Jazmin walking inside with a flirty wink.

Just as the boys approached the door the bouncer closed the barricade on them.

"Did you guys flash me? No, so there is still no entry for you," he growled.

James looked scandalized, "I'll flash you if you want!"

"Do you have boobs? I don't think so. Wait on line."

"Wait, honey!" Peter yelled at Jazmin, but she seemed not to hear him as she entered the loud club. He was surprised she would leave him like this. Sadly, with the rest of the boys, they walked to the back of the line like everyone else.

"Oh my god, you girlies rock!" Jazmin exclaimed as they finally entered. "I'll buy the first round of drinks!"

The girls walked up to the bar and were very surprised to see Sodapop, Ponyboy's brother working behind the counter.

"Soda!" Autumn said happily. "Why are you here? What happened to your job at the DX?"

He gave them one of his winning grins, "I think this is a bit more fun, don't you agree?"

They all laughed, Soda could be so charming sometimes.

"Hey Savz, where's Pony?" he asked.

Without answering, Savannah stormed away. Why was her night always ruined by Ponyboy? Why is that all anyone could talk about?

Jazmin and Autumn just shook their heads.

"I guess you haven't heard then," Jazmin mentioned.

"Heard what?" asked Soda, mixing a martini.

"That Pony cheated on her with Lily," Autumn said, exasperated.

Soda looked a little shocked, "I think Pony would have told me that. We do share a bed, after all."

"Yeah, well, with all that's going on I think he might be trying to get some attention," Jazmin said, wisely.

Soda just shook his head, "He really isn't taking it well."

Savannah walked to the edge of the club and leaned against the wall. Her friends weren't even coming after her. Some bffls they were. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a handsome man staring at her. She needed to have some fun. She gave him a little smile and waved him over. He walked over, looking like he owned the room with absolutely no effort. As he passed, many girls stared at him but he only had eyes for Savannah. When he reached her he asked her suavely, to dance. She graciously accepted the offer and he led her out onto the dance floor.

"What's your name?" she shouted over the loud music.

"It's not important, let's just dance," he said grinning.

They began to dance and he ordered her several more drinks, after only a few hours she was wasted. He brought her into a corner where they began to make out passionately. First, she thought about Ponyboy, but the alcohol pushed those thoughts from her brain. All she wanted to do was have a little fun. By 4:00 in the morning Jazmin and Autumn had found her and dragged her out of the club and back to the castle.

They slept until noon where they got up with major hangovers. Jazmin did an expert spell to rid themselves of their pounding headaches so they could sit in their pajama's and chat all day.

"Those losers are all in class, while we just get to chill," Autumn said, laughing.

"So, who was that guy anyway?" Jazmin asked Savannah.

"What guy?" Savannah said, rubbing her head. She didn't remember much from last night.

"They one you were practically having sex with in the corner," Autumn said, shocked. How could she not remember?  
"I did what?" Savannah was confused. She normally never got THAT pissed.

"Yeah, he was really hot and you guys danced all night. I can't believe you don't remember," Jazmin said, giggling.

They heard someone calling Savannah's name from downstairs.

"I wonder who that is," she questioned. It sounded like a boy.

"Let's go see," Autumn suggested.

The girls walked downstairs and saw Ponyboy standing there with flowers for his girlfriend. Savannah looked incredibly touched, this was so nice of him, even after he was such a jerk.

"Oh my gosh! For me?" she said, taking them from him.

"Yes, please don't be mad at me," Pony pleaded.

"I could never be mad at you, sweetie!" she said, giving him a big kiss on the lips.

Autumn and Jazmin exchanged shocked and confused looks. All it took was flowers to make up for his adultery? Savannah was not one to forgive people that easily, why was she acting like this now?

"Savz, can we chat for a minute?" Autumn said, pulling her away from her adoring boyfriend.

"Sure, hold on cutie," she said walking away with them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jazmin hissed. "He cheated on you with the slut Lily Evans!"

"Oh yeah, but, I don't know, I love him," Savannah said staring at the ceiling. She couldn't admit now that she had lied. She would look even worse. How could she explain this to her friends?


End file.
